


It Should Have Been Us

by Jeanettesc



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And out of character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I just needed this okay?, In Character, No mention of D@@@, Oral Sex, Post S7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanettesc/pseuds/Jeanettesc
Summary: Sophie shows up after watching the finale. While Kit deals with the backlash of Ep7 their discussion turns playful when she forms an idea to "make it right". With a hint of jealousy while secretly shipping Jonsa, she gives him an opportunity to "act out the way it should have been".Jonsa smut ensues.





	It Should Have Been Us

**Author's Note:**

> We're in the pretend world of a Jonsa writer, so I write this as a heal-it of sorts. Inspired by a pic of Sophie/Kit together where she looks "up for it" 
> 
> In a nutshell, I'm just having a little fun while still coping, so please be kind ❤️

 

 

 

From the lobby, she could see only three people in the lounge and only one stood out. She made her steps quick to catch him off guard, coming behind him and covering his eyes quickly, she didn't even have to whisper "guess who" before he smoothed his fingers over both her hands. 

"My Queen." 

She could spot the lines of his smile and kissed his cheek before reluctantly pulling away.

"That's someone _else."_ She teased. Taking the seat next to him she ordered a glass of wine and folded her arms over the bar. "Sooo..that was it." 

He nodded slowly as his mouth twitched. She didn't know what to say. It wasn't received very well and left even the fans rooting for it, confused. 

"One more to go." He raised his glass once her drink was set in front of her. She clinked it playfully and smiled. "At least we'll be back together." 

They both drank heartily and held their glasses. "It should've been us anyway."

She nodded in agreement. "Don't get me started on that."

"What we or anyone else thinks doesn't matter, never has, but this is the first time I feel like a fool."

"What for? For doing your job? It's a character you play Kit, you should be use to this by now." 

"It's rubbish." He scoffed, quickly looked to her and softened. "I liked losing it on Aiden and Alfie." He admitted.

She chuckled. "Of course you did. The bastard's mentioned my name."

He took another drink and sighed. "So..you watched." 

She knew it was coming. "Yes of course I watched. Maisie and I killed it..well-" She bowed her head and snickered behind her hand. "You know-"

"I know what you mean." He smiled. "It was much better than what came after."

It was her turn to sigh. "I'll just say, I was a little jealous."

"Of what? The obvious ick factor or the chemistry that fell flat?"

What could she say? If she asked how they directed it, it'd be an insult either way. She only knew their own scenes _flowed._ Was she biased? Territorial over a fictional character she had no control over? What would he think if he knew she shipped Jonsa? Probably laugh, she was ridiculous. She shrugged and blurt out the first thing at the front of her brain. 

"You got to kiss..you got to be naked with-"

"Soph come on, you know how terrible those scenes are. Surrounded by the crew, lighting and boom equipment and a camera two feet away from your bare ass while you're wearing a flesh-colored sock."

She burst into laughter. "No..I can't say I know anything about that."

"How did it look..what did you think?" He asked.

She looked intently into his deep brown eyes, his eyebrows arched in a sad anticipation. "I think Sansa would be more furious with you for bending the knee." 

"That doesn't answer my question." He said flatly.

"Oh come on, you had plenty of chemistry with her in the scene." She lied. 

She knew he was capable of fantastic acting, seen it firsthand, right in front her face, and assumed he was directed to hold something back because of what was coming. 

"You're lying." He emptied his glass and motioned for another one. "I sound needy."

Her belly did a flip before she replied. "It's _my_ approval you need?"

"No. Yes." He growled in frustration. "Could we get two shots? Whiskey?" 

_Oh boy._

_"_ And they're both for you right?" She winced.

"No, you're going to have one with me and keep me company while I cry in my beer." 

"Right. Twist my arm." 

 

An hour later, their laughter escalated to a level that turned some heads. 

"..I'm telling you, it took a hundred takes when he started sniveling..I just couldn't keep a straight face."

"I had a laugh at that too. I loved your Godfather nod to Maisie." He grinned. "At least I got to choke him. _No one touches my sister but me!"_

" _Shhh!_ Kit!" Her widened eyes scanned the room. "You're drawing attention! Soon you'll get some unwanted 'you know nothing Jon Sno-'"

"Don't say it." He grasped her arm on the bar and squeezed in warning. 

She tried to stifle her giggle and strained to close her lips. "You seemed to know a _few things."_

 _"_ Yeah?" He asked looking straight at her. 

She swallowed and nodded. "The important th-things" She sipped on her wine and looked into her glass nervously.

"Like what?"

"Like..how to look at someone like they are all that matters." Her seriousness turned quickly into a playful smile. "And _how to be a proper lover."_ She said in Ygritte's accent.

He laughed. "Not with you, although there were plenty of puppy-dog eyes."

"Hey, I loved those!" She pushed his shoulder. "All those takes with those dreamy puppy-dog eyes." She sighed. "What a great season."

"It was." He agreed. 

They sat in silence for a moment before she felt the alcohol swirl in her head. "Can..do you mind if I use your room?"

Initially, he looked confused and realized why she asked. Pulling the card from his back pocket, he handed it to her. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, I'm fine, just want to freshen up. Be right back."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes."

 

She looked long and hard at her reflection in the bathroom mirror while she washed her hands. His toiletries surrounded the sink and she had already taken the liberty of smelling the nozzle of his cologne. It sobered her, and now she was thinking of doing something stupid.

You were suppose to do stupid shit when you've been drinking. That's what she'd blame it on if he took it the wrong way.

_Blame it on the alcohol? Really?_

The water ran. 

She glanced at the phone in her purse. 

_Fuck it._

It took correcting two typos, and erasing her words twice before she approved. Her thumb hovered over the send button while her stomach flipped and her heart thumped wildly in her chest.

* _send*_

_Fuuuuuuuck, what have I done._

She shoved her phone back in her purse and reeled around. She braced her arms against the counter and felt the room spinning. Perhaps she was still drunk. 

_Well, he's read it by now. It's in front of him._

She walked slowly from the bathroom and set her purse down on the table closest to the door. In case of an embarrassing, or more awkward encounter than his scene with _her,_ she wanted to be prepared. Pulling the tie from the top of her head, her ponytail fell out and she shook her hair loose behind her back. She stepped out of her heels by the door and unbuttoned one button of her blouse. 

She nervously scanned the room and saw something she needed. Needing more liquid courage, she sprinted to the side of his bed and shakily poured the wine into a used plastic cup. Downing it quickly, she licked a drop from her bottom lip and took a deep breath. 

_They're just lines. Like reading lines..no different. It's a scene, just another...scene._

The three light taps on the door shook her to her core.

_"It was a joke Kit..haha..funny right?"_

Each step to the door felt like her legs may buckle. 

_Just open the door and laugh. "Gotcha!" Oh lord, that's pathetic._

She shakily reached to turn the knob and drew breath when she opened it to find his face so serious. She could feel the apology in her, but the words were stuck in her throat. 

"Why did you say those things?" He asked.

Her mouth fell slightly open when he took a step forward. Closing the door behind him, his eyes bore into her once more, and she couldn't speak. How could she explain?

When she felt the touch of his hands on hers, it sent a shock through her body. She looked down at them and blinked.

"Is it still your wish that I stay?" He asked in the deep rasp that always took her.

_He's doing it._

She exhaled silently and met his gaze. "It is." She replied in character.

He breathed amused. "How do we get what we need from _here?"_

" _Together."_ She blurted.

She winced when he broke his grasp and stepped past her. "Sansa, we need her as an ally. We need the unlimited supply of dragon glass she's sitting on. We need her armies, her dragons-"

"We need more than that Jon, we need _everyone."_ She felt a rush of adrenaline as he whipped around and approached her. 

"And you suggest we do it all from _here?"_ He raised his voice. "Her, Cersei, her dragons, their fleets, their armies all joined together in unity to help us fight the Great War, based on what? Our Ravens?" 

"Wars have started and ended based on words brought from Ravens Jon." 

"Because of _actions_ from their leaders Sansa." He said just as irritatingly as she remembered. 

She felt the blood heat her face, undoubtedly making her cheeks bright red. "You are _King in the North._ You. A _Snow._ Shall I remind you of your title when I saw you at the Wall? Lord Commander, ready to end your watch and move some place _warm,_ until I _convinced_ you to fight to get our home back."

"Sansa-" He pleaded.

"We stayed side by side in our travels to rally the North and with each passing day I watched _my fight_ become _yours._ You still refused to heed my advice and went into battle uneducated and under-manned until the Vale rode in to save your ass."

_Alright, so that sounded more out of character than Sansa, and she saw his lips twitch._

_"_ I'll send word to Tyrion _myself._ Trust me, he will listen to me. If she is here to take her place on the Iron Throne, then she'll need the North. _We are the North._ She comes here, she can see for herself. If you go there alone, without your people, the North is doomed. Your strength is _here."_

She realized her chest was heaving. Trying to control her breathing, she inhaled slowly and watched him. His eyes softened as he stepped forward. The image, flat as it was, flashed in her mind and infuriated her. 

_Out of character._

"She cannot have you." She stated, trying to portray confidence.

"She will never have me." He spoke so softly. 

She bit her bottom lip when his hands reached for hers again. With his gentle touch, his warm hands cupped hers as he brought them to his lips. Her breath hitched when he began kissing her fingers. 

"Is that what you are afraid of?" He asked against her knuckles.

She felt the sting of tears and bit her lip harder. Nodding, she leaned close enough to catch the scent of his hair and nearly gasped. 

"I bend the knee to no Queen but you Lady Stark." He whispered. 

She looked at him as he said it when he raised his head and locked onto her stare. 

_This is what should have happened._

Their lips met and in the dizziness of it, she didn't know who moved in first, just that she was swimming, intoxicated by the taste of him. Better than everytime she had ever imagined it, she slid her tongue through his full lips and hastily wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him close. He moaned as her tongue swiped across his when she felt him grasp her hips as he deepened the kiss. Her fingers tugged through his hair as the lapping, suction and wetness of their kisses became louder. Her body rutted against him once she felt his erection.

"I-I've wanted this." She breathed against his lips. " _I want you."_

She began to unbutton his shirt as he lowered his eyes and watched her until she was done. Wringing his arms out from the sleeves, he raised his head to look at her. His lips were swollen, his eyes darker and primal. She felt her panties soaked through and begged him with her eyes. 

_Touch me._

As though he read her mind, he slowly flipped open each button and reached around to unhook her bra. Once she felt it slide from her shoulders, she watched his eyes drop to her breasts. She gasped when his thumb rolled over her nipple as he cupped her breast gently. A head of dark curly locks was the sight before her as he bowed down to suckle one softly. Holding onto his shoulders, she rolled her head back and moaned while he pulled her skirt down, leaving her panties. 

He licked up slowly and sucked softly on her neck, under her chin, until his lips were back on hers. She reached down, yanking his button apart and pulled on his pants while she hungrily kissed him. 

She watched him kiss _her_ and there was no possible way it felt as good as this did. 

Her thought was interrupted by his fingers gliding beneath her panties.

_This is happening. This is happening._

At the same moment, she kept her mouth moving against his and shoved past his pants and boxers until she felt his cock in her hand.

" _Oh fuck."_ He groaned, stopping his fingers as he took a breath. " _Sansa."_

Her hand moved around, giving her room for a better grip as she wrapped each finger around his length and began stroking slowly. His own hand moved further down until she felt a fingertip glide over her clit. She couldn't control the trembling once he touched her there, and whimpered as he rolled soft circles against her sensitive flesh. Straining to concentrate on her own strokes, he used another finger to slide further through her folds. Her eyes squeezed shut as he undoubtedly felt how wet she was. 

"I've imagined my fingers inside you so many times, and.." His words died in his throat as she gripped his cock harder. "You are so _wet._ Is this for me? Do you get this wet everytime we argue? _Ahhh fuck!"_

She bit his earlobe as her pumps up and down his cock quickened. "It's for you. Yes I get wet in more heated moments between us than you know."

His fingers curled deep inside her and she jerked forward in a heavy gasp. Her heavy panting turned into pleas to not stop while she felt him throb in her grip.

"Stop.. _fuck_ Sophie stop, I'm gonna-I don't want to cum yet."

_He called me by my name._

He pushed with heavy breath and she pouted at the loss of his touch. Still Panting, she stood still as he rushed forward to kiss her. He began to step forward, carefully leading her back until she felt the edge of the bed behind her knees. With a gentle push, she fell back on the bed and kept her eyes on him. He licked his lips and pulled her panties off briskly. Without wasting a second, he leaned onto the bed between her legs and spread them. Eagerly taking his lead, she said a prayer as her legs came to settle over his muscled shoulders.

" _Unhhhh! Ahh oh god."_ She cried.

His warm tongue licked below her clit and swirled lazily around. As his fingers dug into the top of her thighs, she moaned when she felt his beard scratch the outside of her lips, thrusting deep into her cunt, he began lapping up and down. She clawed through his hair and began raising her hips, directing him to lick her where she needed his tongue the most. She heard him growl and bucked forward.

"Cum in my mouth Sansa. Cum for me." He demanded.

A long swipe through her slit with his tongue and she buried her head into the pillow as she fisted the sheets. 

"Yes..yes.. _yes..yes..oh god..oh god..yes..ahhh!"_

He relentlessly tongue-fucked her until her vision blurred. Her chanted moans became higher in her throat as he squeezed her thighs and licked up. She stilled in ache and choked a cry when he made her cum. His tongue rode her through an intense, blinding orgasm. Keeping his head in place, she shuddered as his tongue continued to thrust inside her.

" _Don't stop."_ She begged. " _Jon."_ She whimpered. " _Please."_

By his hair, she pulled him up desperately. 

_More. I need more._

"Tell me you want this." She whined.

His eyes did not lie. She couldn't feel any remorse now or ever. The way he looked at her...

"I've never wanted anything more." He choked.

Her mind couldn't process. Her heart was bursting. Her body: incomplete without him. 

Her eyes stayed on his as he guided himself between her welcoming legs. She held a quick breath before feeling the tip of him. Bracing herself, she closed her eyes before he entered her. 

"Keep them open Sansa." He demanded.

She opened them as he thrust forward. A soft whimper escaped her throat when he pushed in. She strained to keep her eyes open as she felt him filling her inch by pleasurable inch. In pure aching ecstasy, her eyes rolled back when he was buried inside her and gritted his teeth. His own eyes clamped shut as she reached down to grasp his perfect ass. For a moment he didn't move, just opened his eyes and stared down at her. Leaning down, his tongue slowly entered her mouth and when he began to move, she rolled her hips. 

" _Fuck."_ He hissed. 

"Shall I stay still for Your Grace?" She breathed.

"You.. _feel so good."_ He trembled. "You are _perfect."_

 _"Move..Kit.."_ She begged.

He groaned and began to move. He pulled out almost all the way and swipe down her clit before pushing back into her. She writhed beneath him in desperation, digging her nails into his ass when he teased her slowly, then he would slam back inside and make her cry out as their bodies slapped against each other. His grip under her shoulders became tighter and with each deep thrust, she could feel the pressure build until her mind was gone. She was a puddle, an animal clawing at him, a shameless whore begging him for more and screaming his name.

"I'm..I'm _ah! Fuck."_

_"Don't stop..don't..stop..cum inside me."_

She opened her eyes to stare into his. He quickly cupped her face before she felt another hard roll of his hips. She clenched around him as his face twisted in ache. His mouth opened enough to breath a heavy grunt as he came. She could feel him pulsing inside her as she traced her nails up his back. He continued to shudder over her and kept moving slowly. Exhaling under his weight, she brought his face down and smiled against his lips when he kissed her. 

His head fell limply by her face as they both caught their breath. 

She couldn't think of anything to say. This was..this was...

_I'll just close my eyes._

 

He woke and reached out to pull her back to him. When his arm felt nothing but an empty space, he lifted his head. Even in the darkness, he could see the empty bed. It was just him. 

_Dammit._

He reached for his phone first and saw a new text from her, but read the one before it first. 

**_You should have never left Winterfell. Show me what should have happened Jon._ **

He rubbed his eyes to read the next text.

**_You were right. It should have been us._ **

He lay his head back on the pillow and thought of how to reply. Was this Sansa? Was he Jon? He couldn't feel an ounce of regret for what happened, regardless of how it started, he knew he didn't want it to end. Deciding to stay in character, he texted back and smiled. 

**_Where do we go from here my Queen?_ **

 

 


End file.
